Head in a toilet
by Mary Stardust
Summary: Peeves teases Moaning Myrtle, but this time she's had enough.


Peeves was very pleased today. Earlier he had pulled the rug from under the foot of four first years and dropped a wastebasket on a second year.

Although he was pleased at the moment, his day of mischief wasn't over yet. He was planning to tease Moaning Myrtle a little and was on his way to the girls' bathroom on the second floor, where Moaning Myrtle haunted.

Humming the rude version of 'Weasley is our king' he made himself invisible and entered the second floor girl's bathroom.

He didn't see Moaning Myrtle anywhere in the bathroom but heard sobbing from one of the toilets.

__

Perfect, Peeves thought as he made his way silently towards the toilet.

"BOO!" he screamed as he made himself visible again and whooshed inside the toilet. 

Moaning Myrtle, who had been hovering inside the toilet as usual, shrieked and disappeared through the toilet, flushing herself.

Peeves snickered and was about to go and make someone else miserable when Moaning Myrtle appeared in front of him. She looked really angry.

"Ooh! Is ugly moping Myrtle angry? Ooh, I think she is!" Peeves said in an annoying singsong voice.

"You think you are so funny!" she said with tears in her eyes, as she moved closer to Peeves in a threatening way. "You are not funny! You are not funny at all! That was the last time you did that, do you understand?!" Moaning Myrtle glared at Peeves, who was looking astonished, waiting for a reply.

When Peeves said nothing, Moaning Myrtle lost her temper again. "Are you just going to stand there quietly and think of more things to do so that I get more miserable? Well, I've had enough! Do you know what it's like? I'll show you what it's like!"

Before Peeves could protest Moaning Myrtle had forced Peeves into the toilet and flushed him.

"That should teach you!" she screamed into the toilet but didn't think anybody would hear her.

Moaning Myrtle turned around when he heard talking in the corridors. One of Myrtle's favourite hobby's, beside moping around in the bathroom, is to spy on the students.

She made herself invisible and hovered into the corridors and followed a boy and a girl student up the stairs to the next floor. She moved a little closer to hear what they were talking.

"That was some really amazing flying you did out there," the boy said. The girl blushed as he said this and uttered a quiet "Thank you."

They walked in silence for a while, and Myrtle was getting a little bored before the boy stopped and said, "Wait, I want to show you something."

Then the girl said something that Myrtle couldn't hear so she moved closer, almost touching the boy. The boy was about to say something when Myrtle was dragged backwards and found herself in a deserted classroom.

"Why did you do it?" Myrtle was looking at Peeves who was floating angrily above a desk.

"Do what?"

"Flush me down that toilet!" Peeves shouted.

"Because I wanted you to know how it feels."

"And now I know and it doesn't feel great. Why didn't you tell me that you get all dizzy when you get flushed? That the mere people attack you? Every time I scare you or someone accidentally uses your toilet, you get flushed down that toilet. I would never do it twice."

Myrtle looked at Peeves like she was not believing what she just said. 

After a long silence, Myrtle decided that Peeves was just teasing her again with the sympathy crap and hovered back to the corridor.

The boy and girl, who Myrtle had been watching before, were still standing at the far end of the corridor. Myrtle who was again visible moved behind the corner. She wasn't in the mood to make herself invisible again.

The boy and girl were laughing and the girl was holding something in her hands. It looked like some kind of toy.

"What are they doing?" came a voice from behind Myrtle. She turned around saw that Peeves was hovering behind her.

"They are being friends," she said watching the couple at the far end of the corridor and tears started filling her eyes again.

"I heard that Pansy Parkinson was being mean to you. I saw her walking up to the astronomy tower a while ago with Draco Malfoy. They are probably there still. We could go there and throw walking sticks at them or Dungbombs and then lock them in."

Myrtle wiped away her tears away and thought for a moment before saying, "ok" and floated after Peeved to the astronomy tower. As she floated she thought that this might be an interesting night for once.


End file.
